1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever-type connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-334986 is described below. The female connector is provided with a lever that pivots on pins disposed on the side surfaces of the female connector. Cam grooves formed on the inner surfaces of the lever receive cam pins of the male connector. The lever is pivoted with the cam pins fitted in the entrance of the cam grooves. In this way, the cam pins are guided into the inward ends of the cam grooves so that the connectors are drawn toward each other and fitted together.
The lever-type connector having the above-described construction is mounted on a two-wheeled vehicle or a buggy. When mounted on a buggy, this connector is susceptible to being clogged by sand or mud. If sand or the like has penetrated into the inward end of the cam grooves from the entrance thereof there is no place for the sand to discharge when the female connector and the male connector are to be separated from each other at a maintenance time by pivoting the lever. Because the sand stays between the cam pins and the surfaces of the cam grooves, the operation of the lever is interfered, which makes it difficult to separate the female connector and the male connector from each other.